The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No: 2010-193395, filed Aug. 31, 2010 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multifunctional apparatus including a plurality of functional parts having different functions.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus having a recording portion which forms and records a predetermined image (including characters, figures, and the like) onto a transported recording medium (for example, paper) by ejecting and attaching liquid (for example, ink) as recording liquid onto the recording medium has been known. In such recording apparatus, if a long recording medium wound in a roll form, for example, is fed to the recording portion, a plurality of images are continuously recorded onto the recording medium which is continuously transported on the recording portion in some case. In such case, the recording apparatus serves as one type of a multifunctional apparatus having many functions. For example, the recording apparatus as the multifunctional apparatus has a function of cutting the recording medium on which the plurality of images have been recorded into a length in accordance with a recording region of each image, a function of printing identification characters such as a serial number on a back face which is the side opposite to a recording face on the cut recording medium, and the like.
As an example of such recording apparatus as one type of the multifunctional apparatus, a printer including functional parts of a cutter unit and a back printing unit is described in JP-A-2009-179415. Further, in the printer of this type, a scrap container in which cut scraps of a recording medium (paper), which has been cut by the cutter unit, are received and accumulated is provided as another functional part.
Maintenance is normally required to be performed on the functional part like the back printing unit used in such type of printer as described in JP-A-2009-179415. To be more specific, when a predetermined number of characters have been printed, expendable supplies such as a ribbon are required to be exchanged, the back printing unit is required to be cleaned, and so on, as the maintenance.
However, in a housing of the printer, a recording medium is present in the vicinity of the upper side of the back printing unit and a scrap container is arranged at the lower side of the back printing unit. Therefore, it is difficult to perform maintenance in a state where the back printing unit is located in the housing of the printer. Accordingly, the back printing unit is needed to be taken out of the housing. In order to take the back printing unit out of the housing, it is desirable that a space region serving as a movement path for taking out the back printing unit to a position at the outside of the housing where maintenance can be performed on the back printing unit is provided in the housing. However, if such space region is provided, there arises a problem in that the printer is increased in size.